


The Dream Coffins

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon SuperS the Movie drabble. Sailor Neptune battles Queen Badiane and eventually views something unusual about the Dream Coffins.





	The Dream Coffins

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Neptune remained by Sailor Uranus as she frowned at Queen Badiane. The woman from another world was not going to use a Black Dream Hole to consume everything. There were also children resting in Dream Coffins. Sailor Neptune had to get the children out of them as soon as possible. She glanced at many lightning bolts near Queen Badiane. Her body tensed before they moved to where Sailor Uranus stood. 

Sailor Neptune ran to Sailor Uranus and held her. She saw one empty Dream Coffin and smiled. She was also going to be with Sailor Uranus in eternal dreams.

 

THE END


End file.
